


Relationship Headcanons

by Suileanuaine



Series: Imagines and Headcanons [4]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: I'm sorry I had to do this, Muldoon lives, bullet point format, headcanon format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Title says it all really.  Muldoon is a mix of book and movie versions.





	Relationship Headcanons

Pre-Evacuation  
• At first there’s a mutual respect because you tend to agree with his “alarmist” ideas and neither of you have the same idealistic view of the park that Hammond does.  
• Eventually this grows in to a friendship. You look out for each other, both of you are pretty much always on call so during “down time” you tend to make sure the other one actually eats proper meals and drinks more than alcohol or coffee.   
• Silent communication, especially during meetings.  
• There’s also an unspoken attraction there and the rest of the staff know it. They’re betting on when the two of you are going to get your shit together (they quickly learned to be careful where they talk about this because both of you are great at moving quietly + Muldoon can be scary).  
• He’s not one to talk about feelings but he shows that he cares by teaching you how to take care of yourself. You’re also very well informed about every possible danger on the island, if possible he would like to keep you as far away from the raptors as possible (luckily you don’t have to be at the enclosure regularly)  
• Since you can’t be sure how receptive he’d be to becoming more than friends you’re more than happy carry on as normal. You would rather face a pack of velociraptors that admit it but you are very aware of how much taller and stronger he is than you and you can’t help but think about how easy it would be for him to pick you up and push you against a wall and kiss you or throw you over his shoulder and carry you off. Again, you will never admit this and you are constantly afraid of embarrassing yourself.  
• Of course, Ian notices that there’s something between you so naturally he has to make a point of saying something (you don’t miss the looks Ellie gives the two of you either)  
• Neither of you are happy about the visiting consultants but the news of Hammond’s grandchildren visiting is a whole new level.  
• Being sent on the tour as an extra baby sitter was an added insult  
• Once shit hits the fan there’s no way for you to check in with each other so on top of the immediate dangers you have to deal with you’re both worrying about whether the other is going to survive this prehistoric hell.  
• When you make it back to the control centre with Grant and the kids there’s no time for you to do more than let each other know that you’re still alive.  
• You finally get to see each other while you wait to be evacuated, you quickly check for injuries before going to see if the other’s need anything.

Post Evacuation  
• After all the medical checks and between rounds of questioning from various governments and agencies everyone tries to stick together as much as possible.  
• Although you have separate rooms you pretty much end up living together. There’s a lot of sleepless nights so you spend a lot of time talking or some nights you spend sitting in silence, just having someone else there seems to help. When you do manage to sleep its usually in the same bed (much to the delight of the other’s, especially Ian) although you both say it just makes more sense since you’d probably just wake in the night to check on each other anyway.  
• Since there’s not much else to do in Costa Rica other than sit and wait until you can go home the rest of the group has taken it upon themselves to try and get the two of you together.  
• You both can’t stand having nothing to do so you try to make vague plans for the future, even though you have no idea when you’ll actually be able to leave.  
• Ellie, Alan and Ian sometimes sit in on these planning sessions and notice that none of them include going your separate ways. Ian has fun pointing out that you’re basically a married couple planning your future together, Alan and Ellie and more subtle in their observations and know better than to say anything in front of the two of you.  
• Ian swears he is going to lock the two of you in a cupboard if you don’t go beyond the will they/won’t they stage before you leave Costa Rica. He’s determined to see this relationship work but you both have to get your shit together first and he’s going to make it happen one way or another.  
• At this point you both know how the other feels but it’s a waiting game to see who breaks first. You’re just two stubborn idiots in love who are afraid of expressing emotions.  
• You end up breaking first. You all realise that you don’t have much time left in Costa Rica and the thought of losing him forever wins out over your fear of dealing with your feelings.  
• You have a speech planned but as soon as you open your moth it all falls apart. You end up just blurting out that you love him and then keep rambling, not even checking how he’s reacting to the whole thing. He tried to say something the first time you stopped for breath but you couldn’t stop the verbal diarrhoea, he just has to wait for you to run out of steam.  
• Once you finally stop, he’s silent for a second too long and you think you’ve fucked up and start to panic. Next thing you know you’re (finally) pushed against the wall being kissed and you couldn’t be happier.  
• Now that the awkward feelings talk is out of the way you agree that you’re staying together but there’s no way the other’s are finding about this. They are going to suffer right up until the last minute (their plotting has not been subtle) Outwardly, there’s not much difference in you’re relationship anyway so it’s too easy.  
• Ellie figures out that you’re together but sits on the information for a few days before telling Ian, who is obviously insufferable about it (apparently it’s rude to throw thing at a man recovering from being on the brink of death)  
• You are all finally told that you can leave Costa Rica so you have one last drink together before going your separate(ish) ways.


End file.
